Clara Oswald
Clara Oswald is a fictional character played by Jenna Lousie Coleman. She first appeared on Doctor Who in "The Bells of St John" and is the Doctors current travelling companion. Clara was at the centre of a majour story arc in which, before she started travelling with the Doctor, other versions of herself saved him before dying herself. It was revealed that she sacrificed herself for the Doctor by entering his timeline saving him from the Great Intelligence during the events of "The Name of the Doctor" scatering her through his timeline. Early Life Her worst fear as a child was getting lost. While on a bank holiday visit to Blackpool beach her nightmares came true, but her mother eventually found her. Ellie Oswald comforted her by saying that she would always find her, wherever she was. As a child Clara kept a book of places to see when she was older which her mum gave to her. Clara was devastated on 5 March 2005 when her mother died. Clara's father, Dave Oswald, comforted her at her funeral, the Doctor watched in silence while spying on her. Meeting the Doctor Series 7, Episode 6: "The Bells of St John" At her home in London whilst trying to get connected to the Internet Clara calls up the best helpline in the universe as the woman in the shop called it. It put her through to the Tardis phone where the Doctor is trying to figure out how to find her after encoutering her counterparts. Unknown to him this was the impossible girl he was looking for, after realising its Clara he traced the phone call to London, 2013. When the Doctor appeares at her doorstep Clara presumed he is a weirdo a shuts the door in his face but then she encouters a server which trys to upload her to the data cloud but the Doctor breaks in. After the Doctor saved her from being uploaded to the data cloud she is knocked out. When Clara wakes she questions him as too what happened from her bedroom window. She works out he is guarding her and decides to go down and talk to him. The Doctor explains to her his theroy about the wifi when the lights in her streets turn on, Clara spots the rest of London turning dark. The Doctor realises that Clara has knowledge from being in the data cloud that she won't be aloud to keep. A airoeplane hurtles towards the pair, the lights on the street acting as a target. The Doctor invites Clara into the Tardis which she calls a "snoging booth". After stopping the plane from crashing they rest in a london cafe where the Doctor answers her questions about his origins and the nature of the situation. The Doctor can't find the location where some shady organisation is uploading peoples concuisous to a data cloud but Clara hacks the organisations webcams and uses face finder to find the staff on social websites like Facebook, Twitter and Bebo. They all listed where they work, The Shard. A Server posing as the Doctor then uploads her, this time successfully. The Doctor finds the location from Clara's laptop and uses the Server to blackmail the organisation into downloading everyone back into their bodies, including Clara. The organisation is then revealed to be the Great Intelligence. The Doctor returns to see Clara after she has recovered and asks her to join him, she says no because of her nanny duties but invites him but tomorrow because then she might say yes. During this time the Doctor goes back to explore her life so far. Travelling with the Doctor Series 7, Episode 7: "The Rings of Akhaten" Clara waited egerly for the Doctor the next morning. After the Doctor arrived she didn't know where to go on her her first trip before finally deciding she wants to see "something awsome". The Doctor takes her off to the Rings of Akhaten. On her first proper adventure she entcounters an alien civilisation which worshipes a god (later revealed as an an alien sun) which was really a paracite that feed off peoples memories. Clara defeats it with the leaf that lead to her existance, it was part of a future that never happened since her mum died young, the creature couldn't take the infinite possiblitites and imploded in on its self. Series 7, Episode 8: "Cold War" The Doctor and Clara lands in a sinking Russian submarine in the 80s instead of Las Vagas. The Sub has a deadly passenger an Ice Warrior. It is soon on a mission to fire the Sub's nuclear missiles at America causing World War Three. Clara struggles to understand how the Ice Warrior can change anything because she was born. The Doctor then explains some points in history are in flux and that others are fixed. The Ice Warrior is later reunited with his race. Series 7, Episode 9: "Hide" The Doctor and Clara visit a haunted house in England in the 70s, but they discover its not a ghost haunting the house. By taking photos of the house or its location from Earth birth to death they discover its a time traveller who is trapped in a pocket universe after something went wrong. Clara is shocked at how the Doctor and watch Earth's beginning and end without being effected, she later says that everyone is ghosts to the Doctor and he doesn't need to look in haunted houses for them. Later the Doctor, Clara and owner of the house with the help of an empath rescue the time traveller. Series 7, Episode 10: "Journey to the Centre of the Tardis" Although these events are later rewritten, while the Doctor trys to get Clara to fly the Tardis he shuts the ship down to basic mode leaving the ship defenceless. The Tardis is then captured by scrap murchants who damage the ship badly. Clara is lost within the depth of the Tardis after a explosion. She finds the Doctors name in the library and read a page on the famous Time War. The Doctor blackmails the murchants to help him find Clara. The Tardis starts to leak time and soon they are running away from their future dead selves. The Doctor then confronts Clara about the other versions of her he has meet but this only leaves her scared and confused. The Doctor enters a time rift to undo the day wipping out any thing that happened after they were captured. Series 7, Episode 11: "The Crimson Horror" The Doctor tries to take Clara to Victorian London but ends up in Yorkshire. They investigate the strange goings on in Sweetville. It turns out that Mrs Sweet the head of Sweetville is holding auditions to join their private community. The Doctor and Clara pass but are then presurved in a ancient crimsony liquid to sheld them from the comming apocalypse. The procces does not work for the Doctor who is then kept hidden by Mrs Sweet's daugther. The Doctors victorian gang Jenny, Vastra and Strax later rescuse them. They stop Mrs Sweet from dropping a poisious version of the liquid from an exploding rocket. The Doctor drops Clara home where she discovers that the kids in her care have figured out she is a time Traveller. Series 7, Episode 12: "Nightmare in Silver" Clara is blackmailed into giving Artie and Angie a ride in the Tardis, the Doctor takes them to the greatest theme park in the galaxy. But the theme park is long gone and now its home to a army platoon and some entertainers. Under their feet the Cybermen are being resurected and and now with the Doctor slowly being converted as well Clara has to take charge of the army platoon. The Doctor tricks the Cyberplanner and gives them time to evactuate the planet before blowing it up. Series 7, Episode 13: "The Name of the Doctor" Clara takes part in a meeting with the Doctors closed firends, Vastra, Jenny, River Song and Strax. They disscuse infomation reguarding the Doctors greatest secret untill its gate crashed by the great intelligence. They tell Clara to get the Doctor to go to Tranzalore or his friends will die. Back at home Clara tells him this. In the Tardis he tells Clara they misundersood the info. It isn't his secret that is discovered it is his grave. He goes as hes asked and is chased by the Great Intelligence into his own tomb, his Tardis except its badly damaged and the bigger on the inside is leaking to the outside. Inside the Doctors tomb their is a open timestream instead of a body the G.I enter it to get revenge for all the times he defeated them, the G.I will be ripped apart and spread across the Doctor's timestream. They will turn of all the Doctors victories to defeats, all firends to enemies. Clara remembers the events of Journey to the Centre of the Tardis because of the similarties of the events (walking through a wreked Tardis). She knows that she has already been splintered across time before so she has to do it again and to save the Doctor sacrifices herself. This creates the other Claras that the Doctor encounterd before, that lead him to meeting her in the first place. Everyone is restored except Clara, the Doctor decides to rescue her, ignoring Vastra and Jenny. The Doctor uses the leaf that created her to pull her from his timestream but not before her seeing a different Doctor. The name is like a promise you make and this Doctor is the one that broke the promise. Clara faints and the Doctor caries her out of his time stream. Trivia *Although never really explored on screen in any depth unlike previous companions Clara does not travel full time with the Doctor. *Like all other companions Clara has her own theme.